


The Adventures of Isabella Weasley - Year Three - Blood and Chocolate

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: The Isabella Weasley Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discovering yourself, F/M, Family, Freindship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Isabella is back! Year three at Hogwarts! She is so ready to learn, but this year things are a bit different this year. For starters, there is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, an escaped Azkaban prisoner running around, Dementors patrolling the school, and her falling out with Snape to deal with. But Isabella is nothing if not resilient. What mysteries await her this year? Keep reading to find out!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Isabella Weasley Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758040
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

~1~

Three more weeks until we return to Hogwarts. I have been counting down the days. Today I woke up as I always do, and my stomach clenched in dreadful pain. I walked off to the bathroom. The last few days I had been in a foul mood and nothing was making it better. I was also having trouble concentrating and so sleepy, I felt completely drained and I had no idea why.  
In the bathroom I discovered the reason. After taking care of everything I went downstairs to find Mum. I stared at her.  
“Good morning darling, want to help make breakfast?” When I didn’t answer she looked at me. “Isabella, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s happened.”  
“What?”  
“I became a woman.”  
Her face instantly changed from concern to ecstatic and then she hugged me.  
“We will have a special dinner tonight.”  
“No.”  
“I will make your favorite of course. Would you like something special for dessert?”  
“Mum, really, we don’t have to celebrate.”  
“Nonsense, this is a big stage. We always celebrate.”  
It was true every time all my older brother’s voices changed and got deeper; we celebrated their transformation into a man. It was tradition. In our house we talked about the facts of life around eight years old and every year after that we were told more and more so that when our bodies started to change, we knew what to expect. I was well informed.  
“Are you having any pain?” Mom asked.  
“Yes, and I can’t concentrate on anything.”  
“I’ll make you some tea.”  
“Thank you Mummy.”  
She smiled and kissed my forehead. Then she handed me a muffin and sent me to sit down.  
That evening at dinner Mom smiled. “On this special night we celebrate Isabella becoming a woman.” Ron made a noise like he was disgusted. “You had better get used to it Ron,” Mum said. “This is a natural part of life.”  
“And a big deal,” Dad said as he winked at me.  
“Now, I know when you boys become men it’s a whole different story and other than our special dinner, we don’t do much. But when girls become women there is a great deal of pain. So, you all will have to work harder on the chores, Isabella and one day Ginny, are excused from doing their chores while they are on their…”  
“Mum, we understand,” Fred said speaking up.  
Even though we knew this was a natural process and nothing to be embarrassed about, it was still pretty embarrassing.  
“We will do the chores without Isabella this week,” George said. “No problem.”  
“Thank you,” Mum said.  
And that was how I became a woman. I didn’t like it. I wasn’t myself at all. There had to be some kind of spell I could use to put it on hold or to where this wouldn’t affect my personality. I sighed and then I sent a letter out to Draco telling him where to meet me, packed a bag, told Mum I was going in the woods, and left.  
Being around everyone seemed to be making everything worse and I didn’t want to lash out at them because I felt rage when someone looked at me or breathed too loud.  
I made it to the portkey and waited. 

“Isabella?”  
I opened my eyes. “Where I am?”  
“In the woods, you were asleep,” Draco said holding out his hand.  
I took it and he helped me up, when I was on my feet, I hugged him.  
“Hey,” he said with a laugh. “Are you okay?”  
“Not in the slightest, I’m glad you’re here. I’m really beginning to hate the summers.”  
“I understand,” he replied.  
I held onto him for several minutes and he didn’t complain. Taking a deep breath, I let him go.  
“Remember the lake I told you about?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to see it?”  
“I do.”  
“Great, let’s go.”  
We walked off into the woods.  
“So, what’s wrong?”  
“I became a woman today.”  
There was silence.  
“Congrat…I’m…sorry? I don’t know if this is a good or bad thing.”  
“Well it’s a natural thing; it was going to happen one day.”  
“I don’t exactly know what becoming a woman entails.”  
“Well as your friend, and you will be the one putting up with me this year, I’ll tell you.”  
He made a lot of faces as I explained in detail and with doodles what was happening to my body.  
Once I was done, he reached into a bag he had brought with him and produced a chocolate bar. “Here, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Thank you,” I said happily taking the candy.  
He asked about my summer and I told him about our trip to Egypt.  
“And you?” I asked.  
“It’s been…boring without you.”  
“Yeah,” I agreed.  
“Things at home have been, quiet,” he said.  
“You know, when you talk about your home life…it makes me sad.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s just you and your parents and they don’t seem to be very involved.”  
“Well not everyone has a family that has more people than rooms.” I punched his arm. “Ow!” he said.  
“We don’t have that many!”

When we made it to the lake the sun had nearly set, turning the sky bright pinks, oranges, and deep purples. We sat down and took the snacks out of our bags.  
“Will you get in trouble if you’re home late?” I asked.  
“It will be fine. My parents think I’m with Crabbe and Goyle.”  
“Nice,” I said approvingly. “Do either of them know to say you’re with them?”  
“What do I look like? An amateur?”  
As we ate the sun sank below the horizon, the sky turned deep blue, and the stars began to shine.  
“Wow, this is amazing,” he said.  
“Told you.”  
“Thank you for bringing me here.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
We watched the lake and saw the world upside down reflected in it. I put my head on his shoulder and we just sat there.  
***********

“I’ll see you at school,” he said as he squeezed my hand.  
“Okay,” I replied not letting go. “Thank you for coming, you made this day so much better.”  
“I didn’t do anything,” he said with a shrug and a lopsided smile.  
“You showed up and hung out. That was all I needed.”  
He smiled and produced another chocolate bar. “I’ll always be here, whenever you need me, Isabella.”  
“I know,” I replied with a smile. “See you later Draco.”  
“Bye,” he said with a wave as he headed for the portkey.  
***********

This year we had a new plan, we woke up early and made our way to The Leaky Cauldron, we were going to have breakfast together and then head for the train.  
As we walked in, we all went separate ways, well except Ginny who stayed with me. Not long after arriving we ran into Hermione who introduced us to her cat, Crookshanks. He had a face that looked like he was permanently scowling.  
Crookshanks jumped from Hermione’s arms and then went about sniffing the ground, like he was hunting for something. A while later the three of us heard Ron yell and discovered Crookshanks was after Scabbers. Ron was really upset by the time he finally caught the rat, holding him out of the cat’s reach. He turned his attention to Hermione and the two started up their bickering. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and then Ginny and I went to a table for breakfast. I wanted to eat and get to the train, eager to see my friends and then get back to Hogwarts.  
I spied Harry Potter descending the stairs, smiling at his friends, who were still arguing. My eyes falling on Ginny whose eyes were glued to Harry, I nudged her in an attempt at distracting her. But she wouldn’t budge, so I ate my food and waited for the others to be ready to leave.  
It was obvious that Ginny like Harry and while there wasn’t much wrong with Harry himself, he was a magnet for trouble! I didn’t want my little sister mixed up in that! But Ginny was going to do whatever she wanted. Just like I was…

I hugged Mum and then Dad, tightly, knowing I would miss them so much. I told them goodbye and then boarded the train, scanning the cars, a flash of white-blonde hair caught my eye and I smiled. When I walked in he stood up. “Hey,” he said with a smile.  
I closed the space between us and hugged him. “Hi,” I replied.  
We sat next to each other and immediately began exchanging our stories from the last few weeks. Before the train pulled out of the station Crabbe and Goyle joined us, sitting down opposite us. They had a few stories to share as well.  
On the way the sky darkened and then rain began to pour, making it nice and cozy in the train, my shoulder up against Draco’s as we looked at my sketchbook. Suddenly the train stopped, Draco’s eyes caught mine and he looked worried. I stood and opened the sliding door to our car and looked out. I was met with several faces all doing the same thing and then I turned and went to the window in our car. We had stopped on a long bridge, in the night, in the middle of a storm.  
It began as just feeling cold, which built up into a wave of sadness and despair.  
“What’s happening?” I asked looking at the others.  
Goyle shrugged and then a look crossed Crabbe’s face, like he was terrified. The door to our car slid open and this horrendous floating thing stuck its head in, looking at us without eyes.  
Draco took my hand, but he never screamed, and he didn’t shut his eyes and then it was moving on. The train returned to normal and a few minutes after that we were moving again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled in. A prank. A hippogriff. Isabella doesn't want to share her best friend.

~2~

Dementors guarded Azkaban prisoners, and they were on the train searching for Sirius Black. It didn’t take long for the talk to reach us; Harry Potter had fainted when the dementors came to his car. It surprised me that it hadn’t been Ron.  
I could feel happiness spreading inside the closer we became to our destination. I was nearly giddy as Draco and I strode into the Great Hall and over to our table, sitting next to each other. We waited for the new students to be sorted and then Professor Flitwick’s choir lined up with ginormous toads to preform the song they had been working on over the summer. I stared at those toads; they were adorable.   
“Something wicked this way comes!” they finished their song the toads letting out one more croak and then they went to sit down, and Dumbledore walked up to his podium.  
“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I’d like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, whose kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor,” he said moving out of the way as Lupin stood and took a slight bow at the applause.   
I wasn’t looking at our new Professor, I was looking at an old one who sat next to him. The one I had missed all summer.  
Draco turned to Harry who sat next to the Slytherin table at his own table. “Potter,” he hissed. Harry turned to face us. “Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?”  
“Shove off, Malfoy,” Ron replied.  
“Our care of magical creatures’ teacher,” Dumbledore continued. “For many years now has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I’m delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid.” Hagrid stood while people cheered. “Finally,” Dumbledore said turning back to us. “On a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I’ve been assured their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They’ll not distinguish between the one they hunt and one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.”

“Are we going out tonight?” Draco asked as we walked with the others to the Slytherin common room.  
“Sure,” I replied.  
“We don’t have to.”  
“There is still lots of castle left to explore and I plan to see every inch of it.”  
“Every inch of it tonight?” he asked with a smile and I bumped his shoulder with mine.  
Avalon, Crabbe, and Goyle fell in with us as we walked.  
“Isabella, we have a terrific idea, but we need some help,” Avalon said linking her arm with mine.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“We want to prank the Gryffindor’s,” Crabbe said.  
“The Gryffindor’s?” I whined. “That’s too expected. Let’s prank Hufflepuff.”  
“Okay, how?” Goyle asked.  
A wicked smiled crossed my face. “I have an excellent idea!”  
We set up shop in the common room, mapping out the details, all of it taking much longer than I had anticipated. But if it worked it would be so worth it!   
“Here is the plan,” I said smiling.

We sat in the Great Hall in the morning, all of us made sure to be there early, wanting to see our results.  
As the room filled with students, the teachers noticed the Hufflepuff table was still empty. Just as Professor Sprout stood and began making her way to the doors, they opened, and several ducks waddled into the room.  
The five of us burst out laughing. What could be a better start to our third year than turning a large number of Hufflepuff students into ducks?

After breakfast I walk into my first class of the day. I’m happy to see McGonagall and I smile at her as I take my seat, Draco sitting down next to me. All our classes are rather uneventful as they always tend to be on the first day.   
Later, I sit in my first elective class of the year, Study of Ancient Runes. Draco sits down next to me a few moments later.  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked.  
“I didn’t want to sit through Divination without you.”  
“I hope you are prepared to study a lot this year,” I said with a smile.   
Hermione sat down at the next desk over from mine, she smiled at me as we waited for Professor Babble.   
“Is this class hard?” he asked.  
“I don’t think it will be for me and it won’t be for you because you have me to help you study.”  
“Hey Isabella?” I turned to see Padma Patil behind me. “Are you doing your study group this year?”  
“Yes,” I replied. “We’ll be meeting on Fridays in the library and remember I need information in order to let you in.”  
“Got it, thanks.”  
Several other students nodded at me as she passed the message along.  
“Are you still doing the separate group for Slytherin’s?” Draco asked leaning close so no one else would hear.  
“Yes,” I hissed at him. “We can talk about it later.”  
Professor Babble entered the room and she walked to the front, introduced herself and then dove right in. I hung onto every word, finding it all so fascinating. 

After lunch, we went on to our next class which was Care of Magical Creatures, lead by Hagrid. We went to out rooms, grabbed our books, and then made our way to Hagrid’s hut.   
“That’s it. Come on, now,” Hagrid said as we gathered in a group. “Come closer. Less talking if you don’t mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So, follow me.”  
Hagrid leads us into the Forbidden Forest and over to a clearing.   
“Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there,” he said pointing. “And open your books to page 49.”  
“Exactly how do we do that?” Draco asked annoyed.   
“Just stroke the spine of course,” Hagrid replied. “Goodness me.” He said as he turned away from us.  
The book was alive, or so it appeared to be. It was all fuzzy on the outside with several eyes and wiggly appendages. Stroking the spine of the book caused it to wiggle its whole book body and then released the strap that kept it closed. Neville’s book however chomps at him and he falls to the ground wrestling the book.   
“Don’t be such a wimp, Longbottom,” Goyle said.  
Neville sat up. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” His robes disheveled and full of holes.  
Harry and the others stood near the front of the group while Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Avalon, and I were closer to the back. I even spied Pansy and her friends, what was she doing hanging out over here?   
“I think they’re funny,” Hermione was saying.  
“Oh yeah,” Draco interrupted. “Terribly funny, really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes.”  
Several Slytherin’s around us laughed, I was not one of them.   
“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry said walking over.   
People around us ‘ooed’ at that. Draco was strangely calm as he walked over to Harry. He sized him up and then looked over Harry’s shoulder acting afraid. “Dementor! Dementor!” he shouted pointing causing Harry and the others to turn and look, nothing was there.   
The others laughed again as we pulled up our dark hoods and acted ghostly.   
Hermione made a face at Draco and she flashed an annoyed glance at me before pulling Harry away. “Just ignore them,” she said.  
Hagrid returned, clearing his throat to get our attention. “Da da da da!” he said spreading his arms wide as a creature walked slowly over. My eyes grew wide, this creature was part horse and part bird and he was magnificent.  
“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid asked as he threw the creature a dead ferret which he caught and gobbled down. “Say hello to Buckbeak.”  
“Hagrid,” Ron began. “Exactly what is that?”  
“That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna to know is, they’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who’d like to come over and say hello?” he asked turning to Buckbeak.  
Everyone took several steps back except me who moved forward and Harry who didn’t move at all.  
Hagrid turned back to us. “Well done, Harry, Isabella. Well done. Isabella why don’t you go first and then Harry can have a go?” I didn’t wait as I made my way over. “Now,” Hagrid said. “You have to let him make the first move. It’s only polite. So, step up, give him a nice bow. Then you wait to see if he bows back. If he does you can go and touch him. If not, well, we’ll get to that later. Make your bow.”  
I bowed most majestically, the hippogriff eyed me and moved closer, bowing low.   
“Excellent Isabella! Excellent,” Hagrid cheered tossing another ferret to Buckbeak. “Go on and pat him now.”  
I moved forward slowly offering my hand for him to sniff. He eyed my hand and moved forward placing his bird face against my palm. His feathers were so very soft. Hagrid began clapping. “Well done, Isabella, well done.”  
The other students echoed the applause.  
“I think he may let you ride him now.”  
“Okay!”  
Hagrid lifted and placed me on Buckbeak’s back. “Put you here, just behind the wing joint. Don’t pull out any of his feathers because he won’t thank you for that,” Hagrid finished, slapping Buckbeak’s behind and he took off running. There wasn’t much to hang on to, but I did my best. A few wing flaps and then we were in the air, flying high over the treetops. Up over the castle and then down to the Black Lake. Buckbeak got so close to the water he dipped his bird toes in as he glided over the lake. My hair whipped back out of my face and I couldn’t stop smiling. Everything here was so beautiful! Especially from the back of a hippogriff, I thought leaning forward to hug the creature. We circled back to the clearing, alerted by Hagrid’s whistle.   
Buckbeak glides delicately to the ground, landing first on his back feet and then galloping to a stop.   
“Well done Isabella! Well done Buckbeak!” Hagrid said with a smile.  
“Thank you Buckbeak, that was wonderful!” I said sliding off his back and taking a bow for my classmates who cheered.  
“Harry, you’re up,” Hagrid said.  
Harry looked nervous as he passed me.   
“That was wicked, Isabella,” Goyle said as I walked back to my little group, annoyed that Pansy was sitting closer to Draco.  
“Thanks,” I replied with a smile.  
We watched as Harry tried to gain Buckbeak’s approval and failing. Hagrid even told Harry to back off slowly after Buckbeak ruffled his feathers. But in the end, the hippogriff bowed and then Harry cautiously went to pet him. He didn’t want to ride the beast as Hagrid lifted him up and sat him on his back, slapping his behind like last time and then Buckbeak took off.   
While Harry took his turn, I directed my attention to my Monster book of Monster’s Book, and tried to ignore Pansy, though it was difficult hearing her voice at all.   
When Harry returned, Draco suddenly had a surge of confidence as he stood knocking students out of his way. He strode over to Buckbeak.  
“Draco, wait,” I called but he didn’t stop.  
“You’re not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!” He walked right up to Buckbeak who was visibly annoyed by the lack of respect.   
“Malfoy, no,” Hagrid said alarmed.  
Buckbeak stood suddenly on his hind legs and kicked his front ones. Draco put his arm up to shield himself as Buckbeak’s claws raked it. Students around us screamed and ran back. Hagrid went to get control of Buckbeak. He distracted him by throwing another ferret to which Buckbeak forgot all about the incident.  
“It’s killed me! It’s killed me!” Draco whimpered from the ground.   
“Calm down, it’s just a scratch,” Hagrid said.  
“Hagrid!” Hermione yelled frantically walking over. “He has to be taken to the hospital.”  
“I’m the teacher, I’ll do it,” he said scooping Draco from the ground.   
“You’re going to regret this!” Draco shouted. “You and that bloody chicken!”  
“Class dismissed,” Hagrid called over his shoulder.  
I gathered up my stuff and then walked to the castle, stopping by the hospital as I went.  
He sat on a bed as Madam Pomphrey wrapped his arm up, giving him a sling. The worst was over it seemed, and he was free to go.   
I waved when he saw me and walked over, doing my best to hold back my smile.  
“No sympathy for me?” he asked.  
“You mean sympathy for provoking the large animal with the poisonous talons that you were already told not to provoke? Yeah, no sympathy from me. Sorry,” I replied with a shrug.  
“Don’t you want to know how bad it hurts?”  
“Not in the slightest. I told you to wait but you were brimming with confidence and look at where we are.”  
He looked away and stood up. “I can’t believe you didn’t come to my rescue,” he said suddenly. “You’re always wanting to show off and you just let that animal attack me.”  
“Yes, I did. I thought maybe, you might see how impulsive decisions leads to unfortunate consequences.”  
He opened his mouth but closed it again. “Are you…mad at me, Isabella?”  
“I’m a little annoyed, Draco. But not really at you.”  
“At who then?”  
As we left the hospital and went out into the hall we ran right into Pansy.   
“Oh,” she said smiling at him and not even bothering with me. “I was just coming to check on you.”  
“You were?”  
“I was,” she said moving closer, her eyes sweeping over his bandage. “How much does it hurt Draco?”  
“Actually,” he said suddenly. “It hurts quite a lot.”  
Anger boiled in me. I slipped out my wand, gave it a jerk and Pansy swung upside down into the air and then I stormed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the lovely comments from Year One and Year Two!   
> I love hearing about what parts, you, as the reader loved or hated. Which parts made you sad and which ones you read again and again. I love when you guys connect with my original characters and when you can't wait to read more!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella is having a hard time adjusting and things seem to be getting worse.

~3~

I was out of sorts when I walked into Potions that afternoon, but I decided to put it in the back of my mind. This was still my favorite class and I loved learning above all else. I kept my eyes focused on what was in front of me, ignoring those around me and even Snape, as much as I could and still be present for the lesson.  
He called on me one time, to which I delivered the correct answer.  
“What color should a correctly brewed Shrinking Solution be…Miss Weasley?”  
I looked up at him. “Bright green, Professor.”  
“Correct,” he said with a nod. “And what happens if this potion is brewed incorrectly…Mr. Finnigan?”  
“Um…it explodes?”  
“Incorrect,” Snape snapped.  
We spent the rest of the class learning about the ingredients used for the potion and then we were given our assignments. Snape dismissed the class and I got up and left with the others, he didn’t stop me.

The next time I was in Potions, I turned in my assignments and class went on as usual. When our assignments were graded and returned, I noticed I had other things too. Snape had given me extra credit work, I smiled to myself. My first week at Hogwarts had been a rough one, not something I really knew how to handle. But this…it helps.   
While the rest of class continued to study the ingredients for the upcoming Shrinking Solution that we were going to brew, I worked on my extra credit. I could only study ingredients for so long before I was ready for the next step.   
I took great care getting my things together when class was over, giving the rest of the class time to leave the room. Snape only looked up at me when I lingered by his desk.  
I held out my extra credit. “Thank you for this, Professor. I’m ready for more.”  
He took the pieces of parchment, opened a drawer, took out already prepared things for me and handed them over. “I expect these back by the next class, Miss Weasley.”  
I know I was the one who decided he wasn’t a good friend to have, and I was being formal with him as well, but I missed the familiarity we once had.   
“Miss Weasley,” Snape began bringing me out of my thoughts. “If the dementors give you any problems…I know a charm to repel them.”  
“Really?” I asked, a slow smile creeping across my face.  
“But only if they give you problems.”  
“Okay,” I replied.  
**********

Things with Draco and I were not the same. I thought I could just focus on my studies. But I found myself quite miserable without him. Even when I spent more time with Avalon and my siblings. I didn’t like the way I was feeling, and I didn’t like the growing distance between us.   
It seemed like whenever I approached him, Pansy was always there, hanging onto his every word, encouraging his spoiled rich boy ways… He was so much better than that and it seemed I was the only one who saw it. 

“Are you feeling alright, Miss Weasley?” McGonagall asked me after Transfiguration class a few days later.  
My assignment had been graded and she had asked me to stay after class. I had received my lowest grade ever.  
“I…seem to be having a hard time right now, Professor. I’ll do better next time.”  
“It’s just one grade Isabella,” she replied, her eyes kind. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”  
I nodded, feeling awful. “Okay,” I agreed, knowing I would dwell on it anyway.   
Not that I had gotten a bad grade, but that I wasn’t doing my best. That cut me deep. 

I poured my heart out in letters to Charlie, knowing he would have advice for me without judgement like my other siblings. He indeed sympathized with my plight, and reminded me, that this too shall pass. A phrase he said often. I smiled, missing him, wishing he had been at Hogwarts when I was.   
************

I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, picking at my lunch and attempting to study. Usually nothing distracted me, today, however there was lot of chatter. I could hear Pansy talking to Draco a few feet away from me with her super annoying breathy voice.   
“He’s been sighted! He’s been sighted!” called Seamus as he ran into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.  
“Who?” Ron asked.  
I closed my book and stood, crossing over to the other table to see. “Who?” I mocked. “Sirius Black, obviously.”  
“Bingo,” Seamus said to me as he put the newspaper on the table for everyone to see.  
“Dufftown? That’s not far from here,” Hermione observed.  
“You don’t think he’s come to Hogwarts, do you?” Neville asked.  
“With dementors at every entrance?” Ron countered.  
“Dementors? He’s already slipped past them once, who’s to say he won’t do it again?” Seamus replied.  
“That’s right,” said a Gryffindor student whose name I didn’t know. “Black could be anywhere. It’s like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.”

We walked into Professor Lupin’s class and all the desks were gone. We crowded in and ahead of us stood an old wardrobe, dark wood and mirrors, it was horrendous. Something inside kept moving and when it did the whole wardrobe would shake.  
“Intriguing, isn’t it?” Lupin asked. “Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?”  
“That’s a boggart, that is,” Dean answered.  
“Very good, Mr. Thomas,” Lupin replied. “Now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?”  
“No one knows,” said Hermione suddenly who again seems to have come out of nowhere. “Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That’s what makes them so- “  
“So terrifying,” Lupin interrupted. “Yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart.” Lupin said as he made his way to the front of the room, the boggart nearly toppling the wardrobe again. “Let’s practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus!”  
“Riddikulus!” we echoed in unison.  
“Very good,” Lupin replied. “A little louder and very clear. Listen, Riddikulus!” He repeated and we echoed again.  
“This class is ridiculous,” Draco said quietly.  
“And so are you!” I said as I made my way to the front, not wanting to be left out of whatever was coming next.  
“Very good,” Lupin praised. “So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finished a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Um…Neville, would you join me, please?” Neville looked like he really didn’t want to. He looked behind him, as if Lupin had mistaken him for someone else. “Come on, don’t be shy.”  
Neville hesitantly walked up to the front with Lupin.   
“Hello,” he said with a goofy smile. “Neville, what frightens you most of all?” He mumbled something but none of us could hear. “Sorry?” Lupin asked.  
“Professor Snape,” Neville replied a little louder.  
“Professor Snape,” Lupin said with a slight laugh as several students laughed openly at the answer. “Yes, he frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother…”  
“Yes,” Neville replied. “But I don’t want that boggart to turn into her either.”  
“No,” Lupin said looking back again at the teetering wardrobe. “It won’t. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind.”  
“She carries a red handbag,” Neville said.  
Lupin shook his head. “We don’t need to hear. As long as you see it, we’ll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here’s what I want you to do.” He walked over and said something quietly to Neville. “Can you do that?”  
Neville nodded and faced the wardrobe.   
“Yes,” Lupin said, reaching into his cloak and producing his wand. “Wand at the ready. One, two, three,” he said flicking his wand on the third count and the handle on the door turned and the door creaked open slowly.  
What looked exactly like Professor Snape walked out of the wardrobe, the door slamming shut behind him. He waltzed right up to Neville a sour look of disappointment on his face.   
“Think, Neville, think,” Lupin said.  
Neville raised his wand. “Riddikulous!”  
Boggart Snape was dressed in; I guess, what Neville’s grandmother wears. A fitting green dress adorned with dead animals and an awful hat. But it made us laugh and that seemed to be the whole point.  
“Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!” Lupin said with a smile. “Incredible! Okay to the back Neville. Everyone, form a line.”  
It seemed simple enough, but there was so much pushing involved. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle went to the back of the line and I made sure I was near the front, ready to conquer the boggart.  
“I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny,” Lupin said turning on a record, music filling the room. “Next, Ron!”  
Ron reluctantly walked up to the boggart, which stood up fully, still looking like Snape and facing Ron.   
“Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave!” Lupin said as the boggart shifted into a very large black widow.  
I could hear his frightened noises from here.  
“Wand at the ready, Ron. Wand at the ready,” Lupin encouraged.  
“Riddikulous!” Ron said and then the spider had roller skates on at the end of every leg, causing more laughter.  
“You see? Very good, very good!” Lupin said. “Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very, enjoyable! Parvati! Next!” Parvati stepped up. “Show us what you see.”  
The boggart shifted into a huge cobra. It hissed at her as it slithered closer. She turned it into a Jack in the Box.  
“And next! Step up, step up!” Lupin said.  
I walked forward, unsure of what to expect. What was my biggest fear? The boggart changed to a man. He wore deep blue pants and a coat to match. He wore a hat but when he looked up, I could see his face. Muddy brown eyes, a sneer, and a long skinny nose. He was an adult, but he didn’t have any facial hair, and the hair on his head was going gray. The world around me slowed, I couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. He walked towards me…   
“Wand at the ready, Isabella,” Lupin said.  
My hands shook, my mind was blank as this man walked towards me. He got closer, too close…and so I turned and ran.  
I ran and ran; I bounded down stairs and through doors. I fell over something, but I got up and continued to run. The last door I shut and then I fell on the ground, covered my ears and shut my eyes hoping it would all go away…


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of seeing the bogart. Isabella tells Draco how she's been feeling lately.

~4~

I don’t know how long he had been talking to me. But I could feel his hands on my knees. “Miss Weasley, listen to me, wake up.”  
My eyes opened and I lifted my head. Snape’s face came into focus.  
“What happened? Are you hurt?”  
I didn’t say anything.  
“Isabella?”  
“I…I’m sorry…”  
“What happened?”  
I shook my head. He stood and scooped me up off the floor, placed me on a chair, and then he sat in front of me on the edge of his desk. “Isabella?”  
“Boggart.”  
“Ah, with Lupin. What was it?”  
“I didn’t know what my biggest fear was… But I didn’t think it would be…him…”  
“Who?” he asked handing me a tissue.  
“I was nine, I was with Charlie; we had gone to the woods for the day. We both wanted to be away from the noise at home and we wanted to be with the animals. It was a favorite past time of ours. I sat perched on a rock sketching a squirrel…”  
He seemed to sense my hesitation. “It’s okay Isabella, you are safe here,” he said quietly, gently.  
“I don’t know where he came from. But I was thrown to the ground, my face pressed into the dirt,” my voice got shaky as I remembered, and tears streamed down my already wet face. “I tried to scream but my mouth was filled with dirt. He started to pull my skirt up…I managed to grab a rock and throw it, which scared the animals and caused Charlie to come looking for me. He saved me. The man was thrown off me and I saw his face before he ran off. Charlie said that we shouldn’t tell Mom and Dad because though it was awful and scary, he didn’t really do anything.”  
“Did he really not do anything or is that or is that just what your brother told you to say?”  
“Charlie got there before anything else happened. Then the boggart…it just looked so real.” My breathing was coming out faster and faster.  
He held onto my hands. “Isabella, you need to calm down. Take deep, slow, even breaths.” I did as he instructed. “You did nothing wrong. The boggart is just that and you can defeat it. It’s not that muggle. You have nothing to be afraid of. Not all muggles are the same,” he said though the look on his face was pained.  
“It’s hard to think of them as anything else when this kind of thing happens all the time in their world.”  
I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. 

There was a knock, and then I could hear Draco.  
“Have you seen Isabella? She ran out of class…oh.”  
“Isabella, wake up,” Snape said.  
I opened my eyes again and uncurled my body.  
“Will you help Isabella to her room? I will alert the others and let them know that you need rest, but I expect to see you at dinner.”  
“You’re not going to…” I began.  
“It’s okay, you had a panic attack. They happen. But now you need rest. I will help you with the extra stuff later.”  
“Thank you, Snape.” I said.  
He nodded and then Draco and I left his office.  
“Are you okay?” he asked reaching out to me as I swayed a bit.  
“No,” I replied, happy he was here.  
“Everything stopped after Potter went. The boggart turned into a dementor and then Lupin stopped it…” he paused. “I have been everywhere looking for you.”  
“I’m sorry,” I said as I leaned against a wall.  
I looked up and saw his eyes, they were full on concern and worry. I leaned forward and hugged him. “He was a muggle,” I whispered. “He attacked me when I was nine.” He hugged me tight. “No one in my family knows except my brother, Charlie who saved me.”  
I could feel his body tighten, then he let out a breath, his body shaking a little. “I would hunt him down and…” he said with Slytherin venom in his voice.  
“No,” I said cutting him off and hugging him tighter.  
“I would,” he said, his voice gruff, still angry.  
I pulled back. “Please don’t tell anyone.”  
“Never.”  
I’m not sure how much time passed as we stood there looking into each other’s eyes. It felt like an eternity, like the moment will never end and at the same time…it’s all so fleeting. Fred and George walk around the corner. They spotted us instantly.  
“Great,” I said pulling back from Draco.  
They walked right up to us.  
“What’s going on here?” Fred asked. I’m sure my face gave away too much. “Did you hurt her?”  
“No,” Draco said like it was ridiculous.  
George tired getting between us, but Draco stepped in front of me.  
“They said you left class, and no one knew where you were.”  
“Well here I am,” I replied with a wave of my hand.  
“Let’s go tell everyone then,” Fred said.  
“I had a panic attack. I have to rest.”  
“What are you talking about?” George asked.  
“Talk to Snape, he told her to go rest,” Draco said moving away and pulling on my hand.  
They didn’t follow us but there was so much tension, I really didn’t think they were going to let me go.  
“I can’t go into the girl’s dorm,” Draco said as we walked across the empty common room.  
“I know, thank you for bringing me all the way here. I hope I didn’t make you late to your next class.”  
“It will be okay. I’ll make sure someone comes to get you for dinner.”  
We looked at each other for a few minutes.  
“You should go lay down before you fall.”  
I nodded. “Okay.”  
There were so many things I wanted to say to him, to tell him about how I have been feeling lately…but right now wasn’t the time.

I came down for dinner and sat in my usual place with Draco on my left. Pansy, thankfully, was several seats away from us.  
“How are you feeling?” Draco asked.  
I rested my head on his shoulder. “Mentally drained and I have this tightness inside that won’t go away.”  
“Try eating a little anyway,” he said, still concerned.  
I did, but after a very small amount I was done. If I ate more, I knew it would just make me sick. My eyes fell on the Gryffindor table and my brothers were all watching me. My head still rested against Draco, I sighed.  
“I’m finished, let’s go back to the common room,” he said.  
“Okay,” I agreed.  
He stood and waited for me. My brothers were staring daggers at us, but I grabbed onto Draco for support and despite the many stares we were given, we kept walking. Before long Snape caught up to us.  
“You ate exactly five bites.”  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t feel well.”  
“Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing.”  
“No…I…”  
“Maybe he’s right, you don’t look so good,” Draco said interrupting me.  
My head was spinning, and I was suddenly burning up. I grabbed for something to hold onto before falling.  
I don’t know who carried me, but someone did, and I was placed in a bed that wasn’t mine. It wasn’t as comfortable as mine and it didn’t smell like me. But the sheets felt cool and nice against my skin.  
“I’ll go tell her siblings,” Snape said.  
“I’m going to stay here, for now.”  
There was a woman’s voice, Pomphrey, I think. “She needs her sleep.”  
“I’m not bothering her. I’m just going to sit here,” Draco said defiantly.  
I felt someone holding my hand, it was nice, I tried to tell them that…but I was so tired.  
***********

I opened my eyes, the light coming through the windows was weird and very bright. Looking over my eyes fell on Snape, he sat in a chair close to the bed reading a newspaper. When I rolled over, he looked at me.  
“How do you feel?” he asked.  
“Confused.”  
“Do you remember what happened?”  
“No.”  
“You passed out.”  
“That’s it? Am I sick?”  
“No.”  
“Am I crazy?”  
“No,” he said with a smile. “You were exhausted. You’re stressed, and the boggart sent you over the edge.”  
“Well now I just feel stupid. Why are you here?”  
“Because it was the only way we could get Mr. Malfoy to leave, even after I threatened him with taking away house points.”  
Draco didn’t want to leave, I thought with a smile.  
“I’ll go get Madam Pomphrey,” Snape said standing.  
“Thank you, again.”  
“Of course, Isabella,” he replied with one of those rare smiles. 

Pomphrey released me but she insisted that I take it easy for the day and to make sure I was getting plenty of rest. When I walked into the Great Hall I was swarmed by people.  
“Are you feeling better?” Ginny asked.  
“You look like you feel better,” Seamus said with a smile.  
Fred and George ruffled my hair. Percy scolded me for making him worry.  
“Stress?” Ron asked like he knew nothing of the topic.  
“I doubt this is helping,” Hermione said trying to pull people away from me.  
“Hey Isabella, you look better,” Harry said with a wave as he walked over to his table.  
Once the onslaught of Gryffindors passed, I was bombarded by Slytherin’s.  
“Isabella!” Avalon said as she hugged me. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
“What would we do without you?” Crabbe asked as we walked over to our table.  
“Lose the House Cup every year, that’s for sure,” Goyle said.  
“Alright, alright, give her some room,” Draco said walking up to me and then pulling me along with him.  
We sat down and filled our plates. Everyone wanted to tell me everything I missed, in the one night I slumbered in the hospital. It was mostly all gossip, things they would have told me anyway or to gain entry into the study sessions. I listened as I ate, happy I was feeling better.  
Once breakfast was over, I grabbed Draco and pulled him into a secret passage.  
“I need to talk to you,” I said walking into a larger room and sitting by a window.  
“Okay,” he said following me over and sitting in front of me.  
I took in a deep breath. “I understand that one day I will have to share you with someone. You will find a girlfriend and want to spend most of your time with her…I had hoped we had more time before that. However, as your friend, I have to tell you…Pansy is awful.”  
“Is that what has been bothering you lately?” he asked. I nodded, unable to stop my tears before they fell, and I looked away. He moved closer to me. “Isabella, look at me.” I shook my head. “Please.” I sniffed and reluctantly looked back to him. “I don’t like Pansy.”  
“You don’t?”  
“No,” he said shaking his head. “She keeps talking to me and I think its just to mess with you…” he paused. “And yes, I was complaining a bit to her, mostly because she will entertain it and you won’t. But I remember that she’s your rival…do you think I would do that to you?”  
I felt at a loss for words. “Draco, I…” I paused and decided to go in a different direction. “I’m from a big family.”  
“The biggest,” he interrupted.  
“And I…don’t like sharing.”  
He smiled at me. “I don’t like sharing you either. So, can we put all this behind us and get back to how it was before? I really miss my friend.”  
I smiled and stood, offering him my hand, he took it and I pulled him to his feet and into a hug. “I’ve missed you too.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Hogsmeade, Sirius Black's arrival creates a huge slumber party, Draco has something special planned for Isabella. Transfiguration, Potions, and Isabella wants another go at the boggart that bested her.

~5~

I’ve been feeling a bit irked lately. Somehow Gryffindor is ahead for the House Cup, Hermione is really taking me down and I have yet to figure out why. It’s as if I just can’t keep up! Every teacher has been giving me extra credit work…and yet…  
But today isn’t the day to dwell on such things, I think as I pull on regular clothes, which feel so out of place here at Hogwarts. I pull on one of Charlie’s old jackets and then take a peek at myself in the mirror. Not bad, I think, scanning over the outfit…a pair of jeans, a sweater Mum had knitted for me, Charlie’s jacket, and my usual pair of shoes. I smiled at my reflection and then brushed out my hair, deciding to wear it down for the day. I grabbed my backpack on the way out. I may not have any time to sketch while at Hogsmeade, but I wanted it with me just in case.   
We gathered outside in the courtyard with McGonagall as she collected our permission slips.   
“Now, remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again.”  
While other students were handing their permission slips to Filch, Harry walked up to McGonagall, she stopped him in his tracks.  
“No permission signed, no visiting the village,” she said with her hand raised. “That’s the rule, Potter.”  
“Those with permission follow me. Those without, stay put,” Filch said as he began walking.  
Draco and I walked side by side following him and the others that were going to the village. 

Once we arrive Draco offered me his arm, I smiled at him, linking mine with his.   
“What would you like to see first?” he asked, a lopsided grin on his face.  
“Honeydukes!” I exclaimed with a huge smile.  
He laughed as we headed in the direction of the candy store.  
“Hey, are we not staying together?” Crabbe asked, out of breath as he caught up to us.  
“You two can fend for yourselves, for a bit, can’t you?” Draco asked annoyed.  
“Oh, let them come with us,” I said as I looked back at them. “Besides, we can totally ditch them later,” I finished by Draco’s ear.  
His smile was wicked for a moment and then he agreed.   
Out of all the places we went to that day, Honeydukes was my favorite. I picked up lots of things, wanting them all, but knowing I only had so much to spend. 

Later, we did in fact, ditch the others as we made our way back to school.  
“This is for you,” he said plopping a bag into my hands.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Open it,” he replied.  
Inside the bag was everything I had wanted and put back, I looked at him.  
“Draco…you didn’t have to…”  
“I never have to, Isabella,” he said stopping to look at me. I stopped as well, turning to face him. “But I wanted to,” he replied with a smile, reaching out to brush my hair out of face.  
“You’re always buying me things,” I said looking into the bag. “I just…I have nothing for you…”  
“I don’t buy you things because I want something in return. I buy them to see the look on your face,” he replied casually as he shrugged his shoulders and began walking slowly once more.  
I dug into the bag for some candy, opened it and offered him some.   
“Thanks,” he said.  
“You’re welcome,” I replied.

“Put your stuff away and then come back,” Draco said once we made it to the Slytherin common room.  
“Okay…why?” I asked.  
“Because it’s the weekend and I want to hang out with you.”  
“Fine, but this evening you owe me study time.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Meet back here in eight minutes.”  
I continued to my room and put my stuff away, glancing at my desk, which was a bit messy. There was a short list of extra credit work and a few assignments to finish. My fingers reached for the quill, just wanting to work a little bit…  
“Isabella! Come on!” Draco called.  
I skipped out and then back to the common room, Draco shook his head at me.  
“I was coming right back.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he said shoving my shoulder playfully.  
“What are we going to do?”  
He smiled but didn’t answer, he just grabbed my hand and led me out of the common room, into a hall, and then into a secret passage. This passage was narrow, and we had to crouch a bit.  
“We’ll have to be quick,” Draco said still leading the way, his wand out in front of him for light.   
“But what are we doing?”  
“Running,” he replied.   
“Running where?”  
At the end of the passage was a door, he opened it slowly, looking around and then he grabbed my hand once more, dragging me out and across a hall, to another door. This opened to the outside.  
“A straight shot,” he said looking over at me.  
“To?”  
“Our destination.”  
“The Forbidden Forest?” I asked looking over at him.  
“What?” he asked, a smile on his face. “You don’t want to go in there?”  
“Snape said…”  
“That was a while ago, its daytime, and we won’t stay long.”  
“I don’t know,” I said apprehensive.  
“Oh, come on, Isabella,” he said pulling on my hand. “Live a little.”  
I smiled and then took off running, pulling him along with me.  
The forest stood before us and we ran right into it. Ancient trees stood tall, moss covered most surfaces, the sunlight glinted down at us, making everything glow in beautiful golden light. We ran, together through the trees, around large rocks, up hills, and we slid into ravines. The forest was alive with life, when we were quiet and still enough, we could see it, butterflies and birds, snakes and frogs. In the distance we could hear a group of hooves running, but they didn’t seem to be coming our way.   
I sat on a rock, out of breath. Draco sat behind me, his back pressed against mine.  
“I love the woods,” I said with a smile, taking in the beauty once more.  
“I know,” he replied.  
The light slowly faded as thick gray clouds took over the sky, thunder shuddered overhead, and I stood reluctantly.  
“I suppose we should be getting back.”  
He stood and we began walking, not back the way we had come but forward, finally emerging by the lake.   
“Have you seen the Basilisk since releasing it?” Draco asked as I peered into the water.  
“No, but he has to be in there. I hope he’s happy…”  
The sky darkened even more as lightning zigzagged through the air. I linked my arm with Draco’s, and we hurried to the castle.   
*******

Just after dinner Draco, Avalon, Crabbe, Goyle, and I were studying in the common room on our preferred couches.   
“Great job everyone,” I said as the session ended.   
“Are we really not going to talk about it?” Crabbe asked.  
“What?”  
“The House points,” Goyle grumbled.  
“I don’t know how Hermione is doing it,” I said still puzzled by how she was beating me.  
“We’ll see what we can find out,” Crabbe said.  
“Why don’t you let me handle this one, guys?” Avalon asked.  
“Any information from any of you would be helpful,” I said.  
The door to the common room opened and Snape walked in, his face looking more grim than usual.   
“The castle, is on, lockdown,” he said, his voice slow yet commanding. “All students, are to report, to the Great Hall. You won’t be returning, so keep that in mind.”  
We took our stuff to our rooms, changed into our pajama’s, which for me on this colder evening consisted of faded flannel pants, socks, and a long sleeve pale pink shirt. I had my backpack loaded with work and things to study. Avalon and I walked back to the common room, to wait while everyone else gathered.   
Snape led us all to the Great Hall, which was already packed when we arrived, one of the last, with Hufflepuff coming up behind us. The tables were all gone and instead there were thick sleeping bags and pillows on the floor.   
All around us people were talking. It seemed Sirius Black was in the castle. He tried or he did get into Gryffindor tower and now we were all here.   
A group formed around me, students from all the houses and various years, not wanting to waste a studying opportunity. At one point I had everyone on their feet as we played a game, I just made up intended to help them with their learning. I spied several Professors watching our group, but not once did they stop us.   
When lights out came, we were separated with boys on one side of the room and girls on the other. Draco and I were still awake long after the room became silent, he kept looking across the makeshift divider at me.   
We wanted to leave and search the castle, but there was no way we could escape. The teachers as well as Dumbledore kept circling us, we were never left unattended. But that just meant Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to stay put too and if I wasn’t going to miss anything I finally gave in and went to sleep.

The next morning while breakfast was in full swing Dumbledore stood with an announcement.   
“This will only take a moment, but I wanted to say it now before I forget again…last night during an unknown time, there was one student who kept their head, helped to entertain, to keep people occupied, help their fellow students with their learning…and for that I award Isabella Weasley with fifty points.”  
I looked up from my bowl of cereal, my mouth too full, milk dripping down my chin as the Slytherin’s around me cheered. I swirled my spoon in the air with a smile in acknowledgement. 

Later we sat in Transfiguration, after learning the ends and outs of the Diaconicons Spell for the last few weeks it was time to try with our wands. We were each given a small target to practice with as we took our places and held our wands out.  
The first try had Hermione easily completing the spell, sending a small dragon from the end of her wand and into her target.   
“Well done, Miss Granger,” McGonagall praised.  
I refocused on my target, then with a slash of my wand and the incantation, “Draconifors!” A fiery orange light erupted from my wand sending a small dragon into my target.   
A few targets down, Seamus attempted the spell and his target, of course, exploded. I fell on the floor from laughing.

After lunch I decided enough was enough and I made my way across the castle and up to a professor’s office. I knocked and waited. The door opened revealing Lupin on the other side.  
“Why hello Miss Weasley,” he said with a smile. “What can I do for you today?”  
“I was hoping I could have another shot at that boggart, Professor. I know I ran away, but I have given it some thought, and I’d really like to try again.”  
“Okay,” he replied simply as we walked down the stairs and to the classroom.  
The wardrobe still stood in the room.   
“Remember Isabella, it’s only a boggart,” he said and then he opened the door.  
That man emerged again, his face just as awful as I remember, but this time I held my ground. I held my wand up as the man walked closer, a sneer on his face.  
A flick of the wrist, “Riddikulus!” I shouted.  
The man in front of me suddenly sprouted whiskers and cat ears, like that time Hermione had said she turned herself into a cat, that’s basically what happened to the man. I laughed and then laughed more, remembering Hermione’s story.  
“Good job, Miss Weasley, not only did you master your fear, but you did the charm flawlessly,” Lupin said as he clapped his hands once the boggart was back in the wardrobe. “Thirty points to Slytherin.”  
“Thank you, sir!” I said with an unexpected smile.

Next was potions class, I showed up early and sat in the front like I used to. Snape caught my eye, nodding at me. I smiled at him, returning the nod. When Draco arrived, he sat next to me.  
“Something has come up,” he said before class started.  
“Like what?”  
“Quidditch is coming up and I can’t play because of my arm,” he said.  
“Okay…?” I responded, confused.  
“I was hoping you would consider taking my place.”  
Before I could answer Snape began class and we turned to pay attention.  
“You have the duration of the class to successfully brew Girding Potion,” Snape said as he walked back and forth looking at us. “Begin.”  
I opened my potion book to the recipe, reading it over as I liked to do first. I gathered my ingredients and then began.  
Draco kept looking over and copying me. “All you have to do is read the book,” I replied when I caught his eyes again.  
“You make it sound so easy,” he grumbled but opened his book anyway.  
‘Add one set of fairy wings. Heat until potion turns turquoise. Add one measure of doxy eggs. Heat until the potion turns pink.’  
“How are you going so fast?” Draco asked looking into my cauldron and comparing it to what is going on in his.   
“Don’t worry about it, Draco,” I replied. “Just focus of your brewing.”  
He huffed but turned back to his own potion.   
‘Add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns orange. Add one flying seahorse, heat until turquoise. Add dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns purple. Heat until it turns red.’  
Wow this potion had so much down time…  
‘Add three measures of doxy eggs and toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns blue. Add three flying seahorses, heat until it turns green.’  
I knew I had to be close when the smell hit…this potion was for endurance; it was supposed to give you significant endurance for a considerable number of weeks. The maximum dosage was just two small vials.  
I raised my hand once finished and Snape came over. He looked in my cauldron, stirred it, smelled it.  
“Nearly perfect,” he said with a smirk. “Excellent work as always Miss Weasley.”  
“Thank you, Professor.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape teaches Lupin's class. Isabella agrees to playing one game of Quidditch, even though there are only three days to prepare! The game, and a trip to Hogsmeade.

~6~

“So, what do you say?” Draco asked once class had been dismissed.  
“You know how I feel about Quidditch,” I replied as we walked towards the common room.  
“I know, but I can’t…”  
“Come on, Isabella,” Crabbe said falling in with us. “The team needs you.”  
“The House needs you,” Goyle said.  
“If you catch the Snitch,” Avalon piped up. “Its automatically one hundred and fifty points…”  
I wanted those House Points. “Okay,” I agreed. “Let’s do this.”

We didn’t have long to practice, just three days to prepare me. But we knew I was good with a broom and I wasn’t bad at tracking objects.   
By the end of the third practice I was deemed a Natural. I hoped they were right because I felt uneasy.   
********

We settle into Lupin’s class waiting for him to arrive as we talk quietly. Suddenly the door opens and in walks Snape in his typical fashion, he flicks his wand at each window as he passes closing the shutters. At the front of the room he pulls on a rope dropping a white screen down, he looks at us.  
“Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.”  
While I’m curious as to where our usual Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is today, I don’t mind Snape teaching this class as well. Honestly, he could teach all the classes…I thought as I opened my book turning quickly to the page eager to learn today’s lesson.  
Snape began walking slowly to the back of the room.  
“Excuse me, sir,” Harry began. “Where’s Professor Lupin?”  
“That’s not really you concern, is it, Potter?” Snape responded. “Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.” He flicked a projector with his wand, turning it on and an image filled the white screen.  
“Werewolves?” Ron asked.  
“But sir,” Hermione spoke up suddenly. “We just started learning about red caps and hinkypunks. We’re not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks.”  
“Quiet,” Snape said.  
“When did she come in?” Ron asked quietly. “Did you see her come in?”  
Harry shook his head, whatever was going on with Hermione, her two best friends didn’t seem to know anything about it either.   
“Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?” Snape asked walking slowly back to the front of the room. Hermione raised her hand. “No one? How disappointing,” he finished as he turned back to the class.  
“Please, sir,” Hermione persisted despite not being called on. “An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He’d kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind.”  
At that moment Draco let out a howl causing several of us to laugh.  
“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape said. “That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor.”   
Draco had been doodling and then folding up a piece of paper, once it was shaped like a bird, he held it in his hands and then set it free with a blow, it flew gently over to Harry who caught it.  
“As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning, two rows of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it.”  
Most of the class let out a groan, but I was excited to start.   
“Sir, its Quidditch tomorrow,” Harry said.   
Snape placed his hands on either side of the table where Harry sat with Hermione, moving his face close to Harry’s. “Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page three hundred and ninety-four.” He stood and went back to the projector. “The term ‘werewolf’ is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word ‘wer’ which means ‘man’ and ‘wolf’. Werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting, being bitten by a werewolf…”

Draco and I were sitting in the library a few books open between us, as we worked on our werewolf assignment. I wanted to get it done so I could focus solely on getting the Snitch. My essay was going well, Draco was struggling but that was only because he didn’t want to do the actual work. I was nearly done when voices drifted over to us from the other side of the large bookshelves.   
“You asked him out?” a voice whispered.  
“Yeah,” the other replied nonchalantly.  
“To where?”  
“Just to the Three Broomsticks.”  
“Well, what did he say?”  
“He said no.”  
“What? Why?”  
There was a heavy dramatic sigh. “Isabella Weasley. She is the bane of my existence.”  
“One day Draco will finally be able to see what he’s missing, and he’ll dump her,” the other replied in an attempt to be comforting.   
“Uh, that girl…we should do something to her.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, make her ugly or stupid or something.”  
I stood and walked around to the other side of the shelves, Draco right on my heels. Pansy sat there with one of her henchmen. They looked at us, their mouths hanging open.  
“So many things,” I began. “Isn’t it sad that you have to make me ugly or stupid in order to get what you want?”  
“I don’t like you Pansy, its that simple,” Draco said.  
“You’re lying! I know you like me! You’re just afraid of upsetting your precious Isabella!” she was screaming now, standing and getting closer to us.  
“Miss Parkinson, is there a problem over here?” asked a passing McGonagall.   
“No, Professor,” she said with a smile and then went back to her chair.  
McGonagall nodded and then continued on her way. Once she was gone, Pansy starred daggers at me.  
“I will have him one day…”  
I threw my head back and laughed not even bothering with it anymore as I went back and gathered up my things. Draco put away the books we had and then we left the library.

It was degreed that no exploration of the castle could be conducted the night before Quidditch. Draco insisted I needed all the rest I could get and, in the morning, I needed to eat plenty of food. It was still a secret that I was even playing in todays game. I watched from my spot at the Slytherin table as the Gryffindor’s cheered and amped up for what was coming.

As I headed for the locker room to put on my uniform and such, thick dark clouds gathered overhead. Thunder shuddered followed quickly by lightning zigzagging through the sky. Uh…I didn’t want to fly around in a storm. But it was just a one-time thing…do this and get the points. As I left the locker room I ran into Draco. “The uniform suits you,” he said as he handed me my broom from Snape’s office.  
“Does it?” I asked looking around, distracted until I felt his hand on my shoulder.   
“You can do this Isabella.”  
“Yeah probably,” I replied. “But the storm.”  
“You’ll be fine, just remember your training.”  
“Come on Isabella!” called Avalon as the rest of the team was lining up.  
My eyes met Draco’s, his were comforting, there wasn’t any fear in them. He believed in me…I could do this! I turned and went to stand with the others and get into position, pulling goggles over my eyes and making sure my hair was secure.   
“Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year! Today we have Slytherin verses Gryffindor! The Slytherin team has made a last-minute adjustment, with Draco Malfoy still being injured and Isabella Weasley has stepped in as Seeker for this game. Good luck players!”  
Just as Madam Hooch began the game the rain began to pour. It was hard to tell what was happening in the stands, but you could hear yelling, shouting, and cheering.   
How was I supposed to find the Snitch in this madness? I floated around a bit, kept my eyes on Harry knowing he too was looking for the Snitch. Then, just as the sky was lit up with lightning a flicker of gold caught my eye. I took off, weaving in out of other players as well as under the stands and back up out of them again. Then Harry and I were racing, flying higher and higher towards the sky as the rain pelted us, the thunder growing more immense the further we flew. Suddenly the Snitch changed direction and dropped. I didn’t want to lose it and so I dropped too. I angled the broom straight down and flew as fast as I could. I caught sight of the Snitch again and I swiped it out of the air as I realigned my broom parallel to the ground below.  
“Isabella Weasley has caught the Snitch! A hundred and fifty points and Slytherin wins!”  
I could make out cheering and then what sounding like screams of horror. I turned in time to see Harry had fallen from his broom and was hurtling to the ground. I turned my broom quickly and flew up to meet him, catching him as best I could and making it back to the ground.  
My teammates cheered around me as Harry was taken to the hospital wing. 

I returned to the locker room, taking off the uniform and then I grabbed my broom, thinking this experience was over but as I left this time, it wasn’t just Draco waiting for me, it was the whole team and a few others as well.  
“Come on, Weasley,” Marcus Flint said. “We’re going out.”  
I grabbed my coat, put my broom away, turned in mine and Draco’s assignment for Snape as the team headed out of the castle and began making their way to Hogsmeade.   
In the Three Broomsticks we ordered Butterbeer for everyone, our victory drink.   
“When the idea was proposed to put a third year on the team and a Weasley no less,” Flint said. “I was against it. But now I’m considering keeping you on the team and kicking Malfoy off!” he laughed, and the older teammates joined in, but Draco looked away.  
A few more comments about how I was a better Seeker and he left the table. I finished my drink and then went after him.   
I found him sitting on a bench outside. I sat next to him, bumping my leg with his.  
“It doesn’t matter what they say.”  
“You are better, Isabella.”  
“Well it doesn’t matter, that was my last game. I guess you’ll have to take over now.”  
He smiled at me, only for his face to sour when the others began trickling outside.  
“Let’s just go,” I said standing, holing my hand out for him. “We don’t have to hang out with them.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked looking up at me.   
“Yes,” I replied and his hand clasped mine. I pulled him up and we walked back up the trail to Hogwarts.  
“You know if I hadn’t caught the Snitch, they would all hate me, right?”  
He laughed. “You have a point.”

That evening at dinner we checked the House points and Slytherin was back on top! I felt like I could finally breathe! Maybe I could have a relaxing night slinking around the castle with Draco?   
“Isabella!” George called when Gryffindor arrived for dinner.  
“Where is she Gred?”  
“Over there Forge.”  
They ran over mussing my hair and giving me hugs. “We never knew you had it in you!” Fred said with a smile.  
“Are you going to play again?” Ron asked waking over now.  
“Probably not,” I replied.  
“But we have a family tradition to uphold!” Fred said.  
“Besides,” I said, getting cocky now. “If I continued to play, none of the other House would be able to defeat us.”  
“Ooh!” mocked my brothers. “I think you will have to prove it, little sister. One game doesn’t make you invincible,” Fred and George said at the same time as they drifted back to their table.  
*****

“Are you staying for Christmas this year?” Draco asked as we strolled to Hogsmeade in the snow.  
“No, the Weasley’s will be having Christmas this year at the Burrow. How about you?”  
“I will be going home as well,” he replied.  
“I’m going home too,” Goyle said.  
“Nobody cares Goyle,” Draco replied.  
“I care,” I said turning to Goyle, who smiled at me.  
“Maybe we could meet up somewhere,” I suggested.  
“We could definitely try. Hey, look,” Draco whispered pointing and stopping suddenly.  
Up ahead we could see Ron and Hermione standing up next to a fence looking at the Shrieking Shack.   
“Well, well, look who’s here,” Draco said as we walked up on the two of them. “You two shopping for your new dream home?”  
“Shut your mouth, Malfoy,” Ron replied, his eyes flicking over to me.  
“Ooh, not very friendly,” Draco continued. “I think it’s time we teach Weasel-Bee how to respect his superiors.”  
“Hope you don’t mean yourself,” Hermione said stepping in front of Ron.  
“How dare you talk to me!” Draco said appalled.   
“Keep it up Draco,” I said walking away from him and looking back. “You’ll be the one in the snow bleeding in the end.”  
He flared his nostrils at me, and a snowball came out of nowhere hitting him in the side of the head.   
“Who is that?” he asked to the space that lay before us.  
It appeared that no one was there. But someone had thrown it. Another snowball was hurtled our way, hitting Draco in the face. Then another, and another. He held his hands up, shielding himself, getting spooked. I sighed as he scrambled up the hill, pushing Goyle out of the way as he went.   
The strings on Ron’s hat began to move and then a bit of Hermione’s hair. Ron looked terrified but Hermione laughed. “Harry!” she said with a smile.  
He took off his invisibility cloak and laughed.  
“Bloody hell, Harry that was not funny!” Ron said.  
Harry and Hermione were still laughing when I approached them. “Sorry about Draco.”  
“You shouldn’t have to apologize for your friends,” Hermione said, leveling me with her gaze.  
She was really pushing my buttons this year. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.  
“Maybe you need better friends,” she replied.  
I nodded and then smiled. “Next time, I won’t apologize.” I ran over and tackled Ron to the ground.  
He screamed. “No Isabella! Get off!”  
I pulled him closer and closer to the Shrieking Shack, he fought me the whole way, but I refused to let up.   
When I pulled him out as far as I could I let him go and he ran as fast as he could back to the safety of the fence.   
“What the bloody hell was that all about?” he yelled.  
I still sat on the ground attempting to catch my breath. “I don’t think I mess with you near enough when we’re at school.”  
He went to say something, but no words came out. I stood and walked back over to them, patting Ron’s cheek as I went.   
“See you later,” I said with a wave.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Burrow. Back at school things get back to normal with classes and such. Isabella learns something awful and she makes a decision.

~7~

I had several assignments to hand in before I could leave for the train, and out of habit, Snape was saved for last. His door stood open which was unusual, so I approached with caution, peeking my head around the doorway. He sat behind his large, ornate, black desk, a quill in hand.   
“Come in, Miss Weasley,” he said glancing up. I walked up to his desk, adding my assignment to the others. “I have put together a few extra credit assignments for you to work on during the holidays,” he said handing over several papers.  
“Thanks,” I replied with a smile, putting them directly into my backpack. “This isn’t really a present because I didn’t buy it, someone else did and now I’m just going to leave it here…for you, to do with as you please,” I said as I dug in my backpack bringing out a tin of cookies and placing it on his desk.  
He looked up at me, a faint smile on his face. “Thank you…Isabella.”

I made my way to the train and sat in a car alone for a while, just before the train left the station Draco plopped down next to me.  
“What took you so long?” I asked.  
“Pansy stopped me three cars down, otherwise I would have been here sooner.”  
“What is her problem?”  
“I don’t know but there has to be something we can do so she will leave us alone.”  
“I will pick my brother’s brains over the holiday and return with an excellent plan for taking her down.”  
He nodded and then we went silent as a few students passed by.  
“We need to go ahead and make the plan for meeting.”  
“I’ll just sent you a message the day of. You can use the portkey and we can hang out in my woods.”  
“Or…we could go to London and…”  
“If we are out somewhere…anyone could see us. At least in the woods no one will bother us.”  
“Okay, I’ll await your message.”  
We passed snacks between us, and he bought more from the trolly.   
“What is going on this year with Potter?”’ he asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Its something every year isn’t it?”  
“All I know is for some reason Sirius Black has an interest in Harry.”  
“But we don’t know why?”  
“We do not. I might be able to find out more, if your really want to know.”  
He shrugged.  
Before long, our eyes were drooping, and we slept the rest of the way. We waved our goodbyes and went with our families. 

In the days that followed I did find out more about Sirius Black and why he was interested in Harry. It was easy to listen in outside Ron, Fred, and George’s room when Harry came over to spend Christmas with us and I learned just about everything I was missing.   
I loved Christmas at Hogwarts as well as the Christmas feast, but nothing and I mean nothing beats Christmas at home.   
Mum, Ginny, and I spent lots of time in the kitchen, cooking up all our festive favorites. Dad, Fred, and George went to get a tree from the woods. When they returned, we all gathered to decorate it, memories and stories being passed around.   
I noticed snow began to fall as we gathered for our own Christmas feast. I smiled as I looked around at my family, missing Bill and Charlie…but laughing as the usual chaos ensues. Fred and George are picking on Percy, Ginny is staring at Harry, Harry and Ron are telling stories about Hogwarts, Mum and Dad take it all in, looking fondly at the other.   
That night once everyone had gone to bed, I sat outside Ron’s room listening to what he and Harry were talking about. I didn’t solve the Hermione mystery yet, but I figured it was all in good time. 

In the morning Fred, George, and I were up early. We had lots to do to prepare before anyone else woke up. We also had to be quiet, all of our communication in the half hour it took us to set up was non-verbal, mostly just pointed looks and snapping.   
Once everything was set, we left the house, going out to take care the chores while we waited for the others to get up…  
When Harry and Ron got up they came outside to help us finish up and then we were all heading back inside. Mum was in the kitchen making breakfast as Dad sat at the table with his coffee and the paper.  
“Good morning kids,” Dad said with a smile.  
“Merry Christmas,” Molly said giving each of us a hug and a kiss on our cheeks.  
Ginny came downstairs next, while she took a place at the table the rest of us washed up and then joined her.   
A thump overhead alerted us…we fell silent and listened. Another thump, then another…  
“What is that sound?” Mum asked.  
“What sound dear?” Dad asking turning to her.  
“Listen,” she said going quiet, spatula in the air.   
Thump. Thump. Thump, thump, thump… We turned to see Percy who had fallen down the stairs, his face a deep red.  
“What is all over me!” he demanded.  
We tried holding it together, we hide our faces behind out hands but as Percy got up and then fell, we couldn’t take it anymore. He looked at us in shock.  
“Merry Christmas Percy!” Fred, George, and I called in unison.  
It had been pretty simple; we just tied his feet together and poured honey all over him while he was sleeping. Nothing elaborate but it had the desired effect.   
After breakfast we opened our presents, thanking Mum and Dad for our goodies. 

In the days that followed I spend nearly all of my time just hanging out at home with the family. I sent a message to Draco telling him what day and time to meet but he sent me a message letting me know he would be busy the whole break and we would just have to wait till we got back to school. 

I sat at the table late one night, working on my extra credit assignments when Dad walked in.  
“Still awake?” he asked as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.   
“I’ve been having trouble sleeping,” I admitted.   
He poured himself some milk and grabbed a plate of cookies, sitting across from me.  
“Professor Snape sent us a letter a few weeks ago,” he said, his gaze flicking over to me. “He said you seemed very stressed this year. Is there anything you need to talk about Isabella?”  
“I just really want to win the House Cup is all, and this year I have more academic competition.”  
“But you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you? If someone at school were bothering you or something?”  
“Yes…why do you ask?”  
“Your Mother and I can tell…something is off about you...but not what or how to fix it.”  
“If I need you guys I will tell you. Until then, can I just handle it on my own?”  
“Of course, you can,” he said. “I just want you to know you can come to me. You can tell me anything.”  
“I know Dad.”  
“Do you? Are you sure? Even if its something you think might upset or anger me…”  
“Yes, I know I can come to you, no matter what.”  
He smiled at me, reaching across the table to touch my cheek. “I love you, Isabella.”  
“I love you too, Dad.”  
He seemed happy with my answer and we shared a few cookies before heading off to bed.  
********

The holidays came to an end and then we were back at the station, waving goodbye and getting back on the train. I sat in a car with Ginny and her friend, Luna Lovegood.   
Luna was peculiar but I liked her, she told us fascinating tales all the way back to Hogwarts.  
I didn’t see Draco on the train or after we had arrived. So, I just continued on to the castle and to the Slytherin common room from there. 

I sat on a couch in the common room, my sketch book open, a pencil in one hand and an eraser in the other. I had just finished what I was working on when Draco sat next to me.  
“Hey,” he said.  
“Hey,” I replied.  
“Sorry I couldn’t hang out like we had planned. My Mum had all these things planned that I didn’t even know about.”  
“It’s okay,” I replied. “Did you have a good break?”  
“I would have liked being with you more,” he said placing a small box on my knee.  
“Is this a Christmas present?”  
“Maybe,” he said.  
“Oh good,” I said fishing something for him from my backpack. I handed it over. “That’s for you.”  
“Isabella…you didn’t have to…”  
“You don’t even know what it is yet.”  
He opened it and inside was a picture I had made in a silver frame; it was the lake in the woods. He smiled when he saw it. “I love it.”  
I smiled and then opened mine. Inside the small box was a small glass dragon figurine.  
“Oh, Draco,” I said taking out the little creature and holding it in my hands, noticing the way its scales seemed to sparkle.   
“Do you like it?” he asked.  
“Are you kidding?” I asked with a smile, holding it close. “Thank you.”  
“I missed you,” he said looking over at me after a moment.  
My heart swelled as I looked into his gray eyes. “I don’t even want to talk about how much I missed you.”  
*******

We got back into the swing of things, classes, studying, waiting for an opportunity to use something Fred and George gave me to use on Pansy, and Draco’s Quidditch practices…these days I usually went with him every time and each time they wanted me to join in.  
“Guys I’m not part of the team,” I said swatting at them as I made my way to the stands.  
“You never know,” Flint said flying over. “We might need you again one day.”  
“Thanks, but, until then, I’m just going to watch.”  
He shrugged and flew off, Draco giving me a look before heading out there.  
********

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked with purpose to Hagrid’s. I knew Hagrid was back from the hearing today and I wanted to know the fate of Buckbeak as well, so I fell in with them.  
“What are you doing here?” Ron asked accusingly.  
“I care what happens to Buckbeak too,” I replied.   
Hagrid is knee deep in the Black Lake, skipping rocks, he looked the same though he was wearing an orange polka dot tie with a hideous yellow background.  
“How did it go Hagrid? The hearing?” Hermione asked as we walked up.  
“Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there.” He skipped a rock. “And then I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said, Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill ya as soon as look at ya,” he said getting upset throwing a rock as he shook his head.  
“And then?” Hermione pressed.  
“And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius.”  
“They’re not sacking you!” Ron asked.  
“No, I’m not sacked,” he said quietly, throwing another rock. “Buckbeak’s been sentenced to death!” he cried out dropping a large stone right into the water as he cried.  
My stomach dropped, no…no…no, no, no… While the others went to comfort Hagrid I slipped away.

I felt all over the place, my insides felt torn… This isn’t who I was. Was it? Was I the kind of person to be friends with someone like this?   
My eyes blurred as I marched off to the Slytherin common room.   
He sat there on a couch with Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy perched nearby with her henchmen.   
I walked right up to him.  
“Hey Isabella,” he said and then stopped.  
“Buckbeak.”  
“What about him?”  
“Do you know what happened at the hearing? What your father said?”  
He stood and walked over to me. “The beast needs to be put down…” he said gently.  
Anger rose in me. “They only reason he attacked you is because you didn’t listen to Hagrid!” I fumed.  
“Why are you getting so mad about this?” he asked.  
“Because Buckbeak is a living creature that you are having put down for doing absolutely nothing!”  
“Geez,” Pansy said loudly. “Who let the Hufflepuff in here?”  
People around her laughed but I didn’t care, I waited for Draco to respond.  
“The hippogriff is dangerous,” Draco said though it was clearly his father talking.  
My body shook, I couldn’t remember a time when I was this upset…he just didn’t seem to get it…I knew the kind of person he really was, but he continued to hide himself away. This version he let everyone else see was cruel, a bully…and not someone I wanted to hang around anymore…a tear slipped out and that was it. I ran to my room, I could hear Avalon calling me, feel her on my heels.  
She hugged me while I cried, sadness bubbling to the surface. If this is who he chose to be then I couldn’t be his friend…and that hurt worst of all.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella overhears a conversation. She yells at Draco in class. Snape opens up. Isabella realizes she has lots of friends...but she never anticipated how much it would hurt to cut out a best friend. Draco has a confession. Isabella ends up in trouble again after following the trio.

~8~

That night I made my way to the common room and then out into the castle. I still felt awful and now I couldn’t sleep. I scrambled up, down, and through secret passages.   
Just after a doorway opened Snape strolled past, apparently unaware that I was there. I waited as he turned a corner and then I was going to run off in another direction. But voices made me pause and inch closer down the hall.  
“My dad didn’t strut,” Harry said defensively. “And nor do I. Now if you don’t mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand.”  
“Turn out your pockets,” Snape said after a moment. “Turn out, your pockets,” he repeated a moment later. “What’s this?”  
“A spare bit of parchment,” Harry responded, a bored tone in his voice.  
“Really?” Snape questioned. “Open it.” I could hear rustling. “Reveal, your secrets. Read it.”  
“Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…”  
“Go on,” Snape urged when Harry hesitated.  
“And request he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”  
“Why you insolent little…”  
“Professor,” Lupin announced his presence as he walked up behind Snape, apparently also not seeing me crouched here.   
“Well, well…Lupin. Out for a little walk, in the moonlight, are we?”  
That was an interesting comment, I thought…  
“Harry, are you alright?”  
“That remains to be seen,” Snape answered. “I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly, it’s full of dark magic.”  
“I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks to me as though it’s merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who reads it,” he said with a laugh. “I suspect it’s a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, goodnight.”  
Harry and Lupin walked right in front of me as they went by and Snape continued on down the hall. I decided to silently trail after Harry and Lupin.  
They went all the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the door opened, and they walked inside. I moved behind the door to get as close as possible, still hear, and not be seen.  
Lupin lectured Harry about being reckless and how Sirius Black was searching for Harry so if he had the map, he could easily find him. Lupin said he was keeping the map and Harry was to go straight to bed, if he took any detours, he would know.   
“Professor, just so you know, I don’t think that map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead.”  
“Oh really?” Lupin asked. “Who might that be?”  
“Peter Pettigrew.”  
“That’s not possible.”  
“It’s just what I saw,” Harry replied as he made his way to the door. “Goodnight Professor.”  
I watched through the crack as Lupin placed the map on his desk and then he went up to his office, shutting the door. I crept into the room and took the map. I then used it to find the fastest route back to the Slytherin common room.

The next morning, I woke up early and made my way to down to breakfast. I ate quickly so I could get to class, not wanting to run into anyone. However, Draco caught up to me in the hall and he pulled me away.  
“We have to talk about this,” he said.  
I sighed, not ready for this. “You don’t always have to be who they want you to be, Draco,” I said looking over at him.  
“Maybe that’s who I am,” he answered.  
My eyes clouded over. “If that is what you believe, then our few years of friendship has been a lie.” He didn’t respond. “Has it, Draco? Was it all a lie? Is who you are with me not who you really are? Have I spent all this time defending you to everyone, defending our friendship and they were right about you all along?” I asked in disbelief, tears threatening to fall. He looked away and remained silent. Heavy tears rolled down my face not knowing friendship was going to be this hard or…hurt this much. “Fine,” I said, even though my voice shook and that was when he looked at me. “Don’t sit with me. Don’t talk to me. Stay out of my way,” I finished through my teeth.  
There were tears in his eyes too and a look like he wanted to say something, but he said nothing! I walked away, needing to wash my face before class began.   
The rest of the day was rather uneventful, and any classes I had with Draco I refused to speak to him. When Potions came I sat where I usually did, and before class began he sat next to me.  
“You want me to say I’m sorry?” he asked.  
“I don’t want you to say anything, I don’t want you speaking to me at all. Now, go sit somewhere else.”  
“Isabella…please…I am sorry…I…what can I do?” Snape walks in and up to the front of the room. “Tell me what I can do…”  
I slam my textbook closed. “I said no, Draco!” I snapped and then I gathered my things and stood, moving to a different spot. The class was silent as they looked between the two of us.  
I sat down next to Seamus who smiled at me. “Hey Isabella.”  
“Hello,” I replied with a smile.  
“Everything okay, Miss Weasley?” Snape asked.  
“Yes Professor, sorry for the interruption.”  
Snape went right into the lesson and then we were on our own to brew Antidote to Common Potions.  
“Wow, Isabella,” Seamus observed. “You’re really good.”  
“Year three and you’re only noticing this now?”  
“I’ve noticed before,” he said quietly, turning away and back to his potion.  
I watched him work, not really meaning to, but just as he went to add the wrong ingredient I put my hand over his cauldron.  
“Not that one!” I hissed and he jerked his hand away. “What is it with you and blowing things up?”  
He shrugged. “Some people are good at making potions and I’m good at…destruction.”  
“Well we all have our talents.”  
He laughed. “Any chance I could get in on your study sessions?”  
“Depends…do you have any information I might find valuable?”  
“I’ll have to think about it and come back to you.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
When class was over Snape asked for me to stay. I waited while everyone, including Draco left.  
“Care to tell me about your outburst?” he asked.  
I wasn’t going to, but I knew he would keep pressing if I didn’t, especially since the ones who caused the disturbance are in the same house…his house. “Draco and I…are no longer friends. He keeps pushing for me to forgive him but…”  
“Ah,” he said turning away from me and to his desk. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again in my class.”  
“I didn’t want it to happen in anyone’s class,” I said as he turned back to me handing me my extra credit work.  
“What did he do?”  
“He refuses to be his own person. He parrots his father, like the opinions and views are his own. He doesn’t think about consequences and he definitely doesn’t take responsibility.”  
“Of course not,” Snape replied. “Boys don’t mature until much later in life, Isabella.”  
This didn’t comfort me. “And so, I have made my decision.”  
“He’s your best friend. Are you sure you want to let that go?”  
“No,” I admitted. “But I don’t know what else to do.”  
“Its good to have friends…people to talk to…”  
“I have Avalon and a bunch of siblings…”  
“Isabella,” he said and then he hesitated. “When I, was young, I had a dear friend…someone I cared for, deeply…” He was opening up, talking about himself, though it seemed difficult. “I ruined it. She never, forgave me and it has haunted me all these years. Its your life, but sometimes, one choice, one decision made in anger, can have everlasting ramifications.”  
“Thank you for telling me that, Professor,” I said, truly happy that he opened up to me but torn all over again.  
********

Cutting Draco out ended up being much harder than I thought. I mean sure, we were in the same house so seeing him was unavoidable. But, we did everything together. Whenever I had news, he was the only one I wanted to tell. He was the only one I explored the castle with. Exploring on my own had lost all meaning. I didn’t even bother going out at night anymore. I changed seats in all my classes, during meals, and I stopped going to the Quidditch practices. In the time that followed I spent a lot of time with my siblings, which they loved, but I just wasn’t myself. What Snape said, weighed on me. My grades began to suffer and pretty soon I lost all interest in the House Cup. I didn’t know what to do. My heart would ache when I would see him, and it ached even more when he looked as awful as I felt.  
Any time I would walk into a room where Draco was, Avalon and Goyle would immediately flank me.  
“What are you doing?” I asked Goyle.  
“I’m Team Isabella.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Malfoy has never once called me his friend or seemed interested in anything I had to say…but you do.”  
It was easy finding other people to spend time with and I tried for a while to keep up my routine but in the end everything collapsed in on itself…  
I wandered down to Hagrid’s on the day, still hoping there was a way to reverse the decision. If I strapped myself to Buckbeak would they still execute him? I looked up and leaning up against some large stones, was Draco. Had he come to see the show? Fury rose in me as I walked up to him.  
“What are you doing here?” I seethed.  
“I was hoping to run into you…I…I talked to my Father, but he refused to change his mind.”  
“You talked to your Father?” I asked in disbelief.  
He nodded. “My Mother even tried to get him to change his mind but…” he shook his head and looked away, back to where Buckbeak was chained up outside Hagrid’s hut. “I couldn’t save him,” he said just above a whisper. “I couldn’t save him…”  
“Draco…I…”  
Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking over. Hermione was very unhappy, and she drew her wand on Draco. He stood there cowering between a rock and the tip of her wand. I turned so they wouldn’t see the tears and then I ran because I didn’t know what to do.   
I realized too late that I took off running in the wrong direction. I needed to run towards Buckbeak. When I finally made it back…it was too late as the executioner’s axe struck down. My shock was short lived as Scabbers bit down on Ron’s finger, causing Ron to drop him and then scurry after the rat. Hermione and Harry were close behind. I didn’t have anything else to do and so I followed them.  
“Scabbers come back!” Ron yelled.  
“Ron!” Hermione called.  
“Wait!” yelled Harry to no avail.  
We just crest a hill when we see Ron tackle the rat and pick him up once more. “Scabbers, you bit me!” Ron exclaimed.   
“Um, guys,” I said pointing to the tree.  
“Ron, run!” Harry shouted.  
Instead of running he looked at us, all the color draining from his face. “Harry, Hermione, Isabella, run! It’s the Grim!” he yelled pointing.  
We turned to see a crazed black dog with yellow eyes starring us down. It snarled and then ran towards us, jumping over our heads and over to Ron. It grabbed Ron’s leg and then began dragging him towards the tree.  
“Help! Help!” Ron yelled.  
“Ron! Wait!” Harry called.  
I took out my wand and stepped up. “Everte Statum!” Orange light flew from my wand hitting the dog, knocking him away for a moment but before we were able to get to Ron the dog was back, and it drug Ron into a hole under the Whomping Willow.  
The Willow was unhappy to have people so close and it began whipping around its leafy tendrils. Harry and I ducked while Hermione jumped, she landed on a branch and proceeded to scream as she was flung around. Harry’s glasses were thrown as I dodged another tendril, scrapping my elbow and knee on a rock. We could hear Ron screaming, but his screams were getting distant, we had to hurry!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Isabella find Ron and someone else. A confrontation takes place filled with revelations.

~9~

The Whomping Willow knew me but was too riled up for me to let it know it was okay.   
Hermione was flung around once more, while the tendrils were occupied I went straight for that hole in the ground. A moment later Harry dropped through landing on me and before he could stand Hermione landed on us both.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hermione said as she stood.  
“Don’t worry,” Harry replied.  
“Yeah, both of you had a real cushy landing,” I said as they pulled me to my feet.  
“Where do you suppose this goes?” Hermione asked, cuts on her face and hands from the Whomping Willow.  
“I have a hunch,” Harry replied. “I just hope I’m wrong.”  
The hole opened into a larger tunnel complete with stairs. We followed along, quickly, wanting to reach the end.   
The end led to a hole in a floor. Each of us popped our heads through, looking around. Then Harry pulled himself out first, he turned back offering a hand to Hermione and then myself. We were in an old house.   
“We’re in the Shrieking Shack, aren’t we?” Hermione asked.  
“Come on,” Harry said quietly as he began up another set of stairs.  
Hermione and I followed close behind, we could hear Ron screaming again, we were getting close. Up at the top of the stairs there was an open door, inside was a large room, old and dilapidated. Sitting on an old couch was Ron, clutching Scabbers and crying out in pain.  
“Ron!” the three of us shouted when we saw him.  
“You’re okay,” Harry said rushing to him.  
“The dog, where is it?” I asked.  
“It’s a trap. He’s the dog,” Ron said pointing. “He’s an Animagus!”  
We turned to see pawprints in the dust covered floorboards, at the end of them stood a man, behind an old door. He shut the door, enclosing us all in the room and fully exposing himself to us. He was dirty, wearing torn rags. His hair was dark and nearly touched his shoulders. He had dark facial hair and several tattoos.  
Hermione stepped in front of Harry. “If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!”  
“No, only one will die tonight,” Sirius Black replied.   
“Then it’ll be you!” Harry yelled pushing past Hermione and flinging himself at the escaped convict.   
Harry wrapped his hands around his neck, bringing Sirius to the floor and then taking out his wand, holding it up to Sirius.  
Sirius laughed. “Are you going to kill me, Harry?”  
Just then the door burst open. “Expelliarmus!” Lupin yelled and Harry’s wand went flying. Lupin motioned for Harry to move and he scrambled away, back over to us.   
“Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren’t we?” Lupin asked walking slowly to Sirius, his wand ready to take him out. “Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within.”  
“Well, you’d know all about the madness within, wouldn’t you, Remus?”  
Suddenly Lupin dropped his wand and smiled. Then he offered his hand to Sirius and pulled him to his feet and into a hug.  
What was happening? Where had I been this year? There were so many holes in my plotline…so many things I felt like I was missing. But I suppose, this was Harry’s story...I was just here…  
“No!” Hermione yelled. “I trusted you! And all this time, you’ve been his friend. He’s a werewolf,” she said looking back at us. “That’s why he’s been missing classes.”  
“How long have you known?” Lupin asked walking over.  
“Since Professor Snape set the essay.”  
“Well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I’ve ever met.”  
Well now I know how much I’ve been slacking…  
“Enough talk Remus! Come on, let’s kill him!” Sirius shouted.  
“Wait!” Remus said.  
“I did my waiting!” Sirius shouted. “Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!”  
They shared a look before looking back at us.  
“Very well,” Lupin replied, calmer now, handing his wand to Sirius. “Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why.”  
“I know why,” Harry cried. “You betrayed my parents. You’re the reason they’re dead!”  
“No Harry, it wasn’t him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!”  
“Who was it then?” Harry yelled not backing down.  
“Peter Pettigrew!” Sirius said. “And he’s in the room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out, and play!”  
“Expelliarmus!” Snape said as he walked into the room. The wand Sirius was holding flew from his hand. “Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I’d be the one to catch you.”  
“Severus,” Lupin said walking closer and Snape turned his wand on him.  
“I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now, here’s the proof.”  
“Brilliant Snape,” Sirius said. “Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and came to the wrong conclusion. Now if you’ll excuse us, Remus and I have unfinished business to attend to.”  
Snape put his wand right up against Sirius’s neck. “Give me a reason. I, beg you!”  
“Severus, don’t be a fool,” Lupin said shaking his head.  
“He can’t help it,” Sirius said. “It’s habit.”  
“Sirius be quiet!” Lupin hissed.  
“Be quiet yourself, Remus!”  
“Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple,” Snape said.  
“Why don’t you run along and play with your chemistry set?” Sirius responded.  
Snape pressed his wand more determinedly into Sirius. “I could do it; you know. But why deny the Dementors? They’re so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor’s Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It’s said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I’ll do my best,” Snape said taking a step forward every so often as Sirius took a step back until he was pressed against the wall.  
“Severus, please,” Lupin said.  
“After you,” Snape said waiting for him to go first. Then he looked at us, nodding towards the door, telling us to leave.   
Harry walked forward first, and I went to follow but then he held a wand up in front of him. “Expelliarmus!” he called hitting Snape with the blast, causing him to fling backwards collapsing onto an old canopy bed that fell in when he hit.   
“Harry!” Ron exclaimed.  
“What did you just do?” I asked horrified.  
“You attacked a teacher!” Hermione cried.   
“Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!” Harry said pointing the wand at Sirius and Remus.  
“He was at school with us,” Lupin said. “We thought he was our friend!”  
“No,” Harry replied. “Pettigrew’s dead. You killed him!”  
“No, he didn’t,” Lupin said as he stood in front of Sirius. “I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!”  
“The map was lying, then,” Harry replied.  
“The map never lies!” Sirius countered. “Pettigrew’s alive! And he’s right there!” he finished pointing.   
“Me?! He’s mental!” Ron yelled.  
“Not you! Your rat!”  
“Scabbers has been in my family for…”  
“Twelve years!” Sirius interrupted. “Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He’s missing a toe, isn’t he?”  
“So what?” Ron asked.  
“All they could find of Pettigrew was his…”  
“Finger!” Sirius yelled cutting Harry off. “The dirty coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!”  
“Show me,” Harry said.  
Sirius went for the rat, but Ron held on, afraid of what was going to happen.  
“Give it to him, Ron,” Harry said.  
“Stop it! Leave him alone! What are you trying to do to him! Scabbers!”  
Sirius got a hold of Scabbers and pulled him away from Ron. I held Ron back as he tried going after Scabbers, but his leg was hurt bad. Sirius put Scabbers on an old piano and then tried hitting him with some non-verbal spell but kept missing as Scabbers began to scurry. Finally, the spell made contact and right before our eyes he was Scabbers the rat and then there was the lower half of a full-grown man hanging out of the large hole in the door he had tried jumping through. Lupin and Sirius pulled him back into the room.   
“Remus? Sirius… My old friends!” he said and then he tried running again but he couldn’t get past them.  
“This has been living with us for twelve years?” I asked scrunching up my nose. “Ew.”  
“Harry,” he said turning to face us. “Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends…”  
“How dare you speak to Harry!” Sirius said suddenly. “How dare you talk about James in front of him!”  
“You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn’t you?” Lupin asked as he and Sirius cornered Scabbers…I mean, Peter.  
“I didn’t mean to! The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?” he asked pointing to him. “What would you have done?”  
“I would have died!” he yelled. “I would have died rather than betray my friends.”  
Peter ran under the piano and out the other side. Harry blocked the doorway.  
“Harry,” Peter said grabbing him by the shoulders. “James wouldn’t have wanted me killed! Your dad, he would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!” He cried out as Lupin and Sirius drug him off of Harry.   
“Should have realized Peter, if Voldemort didn’t kill you, then we would,” Sirius said as he and Lupin held wands up to Peter.  
“No!” Harry yelled.  
“Harry,” Lupin said with a sigh. “This man…”  
“I know what he is,” Harry replied walking over. “But we’ll take him to the castle.”  
“Bless you, boy,” Peter said falling to his knees and leaning for Harry. “Bless you!”  
“Get off!” Harry demanded backing away. “I said we’d take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you.”  
Lupin held his wand up to Peter so he couldn’t escape while Harry and Sirius grabbed Ron, one of them on either side.  
“Come on Isabella,” Hermione said.  
I looked back to where Snape had collapsed, he still hadn’t gotten up. “I’ll stay, you guys go.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella finally discovers Hermione's edge.

~10~

Just a few minutes after they left Snape woke up.  
“Isabella?” he asked sounding groggy. Then we both heard an ominous howl from outside. “Where are the others?” he asked as he went to stand.  
“They just left,” I replied.  
We scrambled to get out there, right outside the hole I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together. I went over to them, Snape got in Harry’s face, still angry about disarming him.  
“There you are, Potter!” he said.  
I turned to see the werewolf right as he snarled at us. He was tall and lanky with dark fur and yellow eyes. Snape turned, facing the werewolf, shielding the rest of us.  
There was nothing he could do except stand there, holding us away as the werewolf, Lupin, I presumed, reached back with a clawed hand and then struck Snape, sending us all falling to the ground. He went for another attack and then Sirius in his dog form leapt from the ground, knocking him away. While Sirius had him occupied we regrouped, standing once more, together with Snape in front of us.  
The werewolf and the Grim continued to fight, knocking the other back and then going back for more. Then Sirius took off running with Lupin on his heels.  
“Sirius!” Harry called and then he ran off after them.  
“Come back here, Potter!” Snape called out but Harry didn’t stop, didn’t slow down. Hermione tried going after him, but Snape held her back.  
“Isabella, don’t you dare run.” Snape warned.  
Hermione looked at me, her eyes pleading.  
“We need to get Ron to the hospital,” I said looking at her.  
“Can you two manage? I’ll go after Potter.”  
I nodded while lifting Ron’s arm to rest across my shoulders.   
“We’ll be fine,” I said and then I reached for his arm as he turned to go. “Be careful.”  
He gave me a signature half-smile. “Always…Isabella…always.”  
He turned and hurried off while Hermione and I did our best to get Ron up to the castle. Once there it didn’t take long for others to notice we needed help.   
We sat in the hospital with Ron, waiting for Harry and Snape to return.  
********

Snape burst through the doors; he was carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms.  
“Put him here, Severus,” Madam Pomphrey said as she rushed over. “What’s happened?”  
“Potter was with Sirius, Dementors were everywhere.”  
“Where is Sirius now?”  
“He’s been captured.”  
Madam Pomphrey began to access Harry. Snape looked at me, gave me a nod and then left. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked when she noticed he began to wake.  
“I saw my dad,” he replied.  
“What?”  
“He sent the Dementors away,” he insisted. “I saw him across the lake.”  
“Listen, Harry, they’ve captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss.”  
“You mean, they’re going to kill him?” Harry asked sitting up quickly and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table.  
“No, its worse. Much worse. They’re going to suck out his soul,” Hermione replied.  
The doors were flung open once more as Dumbledore strode in.   
“Headmaster, you’ve got to stop them,” Hermione said walking over. “They’ve got the wrong man.”  
“It’s true, sir. Sirius is innocent.”  
“Its Scabbers who did it,” Ron said.  
“Scabbers?” Dumbledore asked.  
“He’s my rat, sir. He’s not really a rat. Well he was a rat…he was my brother Percy’s rat. But then they gave him an owl…”  
“The point is,” Hermione interrupted. “We know the truth. Please believe us.”  
“I do, Miss Granger. But I’m sorry to say the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others.”  
“Hey,” I said. “Kids are people too!”  
Dumbledore smiled at me as he walked over to Ron’s bed. “A child’s voice, however honest and true is meaningless,” he said as he put his hand on Ron’s foot, which was bandaged from foot to knee and resting on several pillows. Ron winced. “To those who have forgotten how to listen.”  
Ron gave him a look and then Dumbledore got this lost look in his eyes before directing his attention to Hermione. “Mysterious thing, time. Powerful…and when meddled with, dangerous,” he said walking slowly back to the entrance. “Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower,” he said and then he turned back to us. “You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss,” he said walking back over. “If you succeed tonight…more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think.” Then he turned and walked swiftly out, shutting the doors behind him, but then he turned back. “Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck,” he finished as he closed the doors.  
“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron asked.  
“Isabella, will you stay with Ron?”  
“Um…sure?” I asked still unsure of what was happening.  
Hermione pulled a long necklace from the inside of her hoodie and then wrapped the chain around Harry as well. She held something small in her hands. I looked closely at it as she turned something three times and then it began to spin. A moment later, they disappeared, just as that happened the doors burst open again and they ran through.   
“How did you get there?” Ron asked pointing. “I was talking to you there. And now you’re there…”  
“What’s he talking about, Harry?” Hermione asked.  
“I don’t know,” Harry replied. “Honestly, Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?”  
He and Hermione began to laugh and that was when I finally put it all together!

Hermione had a Time Turner! That was how she had been beating me all year. That and I got distracted… Harry and Hermione told us what they had done, that Sirius and Buckbeak were alive and had escaped.  
On the way to the common room I stopped by Snape’s office. I didn’t see him in there, but I could hear bottles clinking around. I found him inside a large closet.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“I’m fine,” he replied as he found whatever he had been looking for. He took the lid off the small bottle and then drank whatever had been inside.  
“Did he scratch you?”  
“I promise Isabella, I’m okay.”  
I smiled. “I’m glad, Professor.”  
“You should be getting to bed, its past curfew.”  
“Will do, goodnight Snape.”  
“Goodnight.”  
*******


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella knows she has to make her choice before school ends or things may never be the same.

~11~

The next day I started out slow, thinking things over. I had a big decision to make and it had to happen before we left for the summer, which was only a few weeks away. I took a shower, ate alone, and then waited patiently for Snape to arrive.  
“What are you doing in here, Miss Weasley?” he asked when he walked into the classroom.  
“I’m here for extra credit, Professor.”  
He smiled and we got right to work. 

“That’s all for today,” he said.  
“Oh alright,” I replied. “See you tomorrow!”  
I left before he could object walking swiftly, I had several other Professors to see and extra credit points to earn.  
“Hey Isabella,” Goyle said bumping into me.  
“Hey.”  
“I need to talk to you for a second.”  
“Of course, what’s going on?” I asked ready to help.  
He steered me outside to a secluded courtyard that appeared empty.  
“I know I said I was Team Isabella and I stand by that, so don’t get mad for what is about to happen.”  
I looked at him strange and then movement caught my eye. I turned to see Draco stepping out from his hiding place. I looked back at Goyle.  
“Just hear him out.”  
“You tricked me…” I said, hurt.  
“Just give me a minute Isabella, please,” Draco spoke quietly.  
“Fine,” I said annoyed as Goyle left us there alone. I lean up against a wall, waiting for what he has to say.  
“I don’t know what else to do,” he said, his voice breaking a bit at the end. “I don’t know what I could do to make it up to you, Isabella. I just know the time without you has been agonizing.” I looked away, not wanting him to see the tears gathered in my eyes. “Isabella please…please don’t give up on me. I’m really trying.”  
My heart ached, seeing him hurting so. “Hermione has a Time Turner,” I said still not looking at him.  
“Yeah?” he asked after clearing his throat.  
“She and Harry went back in time and saved Buckbeak, so now, the execution never happened.”   
“Is that the only reason you’re talking to me?” he asked moving closer.  
I looked at him now, he could see the tears. He reached out and moved forward several steps before stopping himself.  
“It’s part of it…the other part is…” I paused trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. “It hurts Draco…it hurts too much to ignore you…to cut you out. You’re my…my…best…”  
“Friend?” he asked as I paused really thinking about how I felt about him.  
How did I feel about him? “Yes,” I said. “A friend.” That at least, I was sure of. “It hurts without you there…but also, I care so deeply for this Draco and you never let anyone but me see him,” I said moving closer as I pointed at him.  
“I can’t Isabella…my Father…”  
“Then quit using him to destroy others’ lives!” I shot back.  
He opened his mouth but closed it a moment later.   
“You don’t need your father to fight your battles, you and I can handle it.”  
“You and I?” he asked, tears filling his eyes.  
I sniffed and smiled before enveloping him in my arms. “Together,” I confirmed. “I declare this fight ended.” The look on his face however said something else. “Do you disagree?”  
“No…I just…I hurt you. I said I’d never do that.”  
My heart fluttered. “It’s over now, Draco. Please don’t dwell on it.”

We didn’t have long, but we still had our O.W.L’s to complete before the end of the year feast. Eleven days till the end of the year. I had no idea if we could catch Gryffindor, but we were definitely going to try!  
I had double study sessions booked, working with Slytherin on their own. I wanted my house to do well on their exams too.   
Draco, Avalon, Crabbe, Goyle, and I studied even more beyond that. I felt so behind, and I hated feeling that way. At first it was just me, sitting in the common room but soon after Draco sat down next to me, nothing saying anything. Not complaining, just there. I knew he felt bad for everything that happened between us and it was nice having him there. Soon the others drifted over to us and we studied like we never had before.   
********

For the first time ever my OWLs were a little bit difficult but I managed to make it through.   
We sat in the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. The points had been counted and recounted, all extra credit was turned in, and the room was decorated with Gryffindor colors, much to my dismay.  
“We’ll get them next year,” Draco said bumping my shoulder with his.  
“Yeah, next year,” I agreed. “Draco?”  
“Yes?”  
“I don’t want to hide anymore…hide you I mean. I want everyone to know you’re my friend and that you always will be.”  
“Really? Have you thought about what your father will say to that?”  
“I have,” I admitted. “We have several Hogwarts years left and I plan on keeping you around.”  
“Do you?” he asked with a lopsided grin.  
“Indeed. I don’t want to hide.”  
He looked at me for several moments before nodding. “Okay. You and I, forever.”  
His gray eyes seemed to pierce my soul, there seemed to be so much more in those words than just the words themselves. He took my hand under the table and looked at me expectantly.  
“Forever,” I replied.

Professor Lupin packed up his room and left Hogwarts. Apparently some people had a problem with a werewolf teaching. Next year we would have another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
I hugged my friends, Avalon, Sylvia, and Piper, wishing them a wonderful summer vacation. We waved bye as they left, and I grabbed my backpack and my broom. Draco was waiting for me as usual in the common room.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
I nodded and we left, going to Snape’s office.  
“Isabella, I thought you already left.”  
“Not yet, Professor. Can I keep this in here?”  
“You don’t have to ask anymore, Isabella,” he said turning his back to us and rummaging around for something. “This is for you. Call it your summer assignment.”  
It was a small book about plants. “This looks suspiciously like Herbology.”  
“They go hand in hand wouldn’t you say? I would like you to memorize as many of these plants as you can as well as their magical properties. You will write an essay on each plant in the book and when the school year begins, you will be miles ahead of your fellow fourth years.”  
“That is fantastic!” I smiled as I took the book, putting it directly into my backpack. “Thank you. Have a wonderful summer.”  
“Thank you, Isabella. You too.”

On the train Goyle and Avalon sat with us. We swapped stories and shared snacks. We made plans for next year and how every house should be worried because we were coming for those House Points!  
“I’ll see you over the summer,” Draco said definitively.  
“Will you?”  
“Yes,” he confirmed.   
“Good.”

Once we reached the station I hugged Draco, unapologetically.   
“See you soon,” he said by my ear and then he left the train.   
I found my siblings first and then when I saw Dad in the crowd I ran to him.   
“Good to see you darling,” he said as he hugged me.  
“Good to see you, Dad,” I replied with a smile.  
“How was school?”  
“Challenging, but I’m happy to be home.”  
He smiled at me. “Let’s get the others and head to the Burrow. Mum and I have a surprise for you kids.”  
“Really?” I asked, excitement filling me. “What is it?”  
He laughed. “I can’t tell you…”  
I made a face and he laughed, then Ginny was jumping into his arms. The others wandered over and then we were collecting our trunks.   
I caught sight of Draco before leaving, he was looking right at me, a small smile on his face.   
‘Forever,’ he mouthed, raising both his eyebrows like it was a challenge.  
I smiled and waved. ‘Forever,’ I confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!   
> Thanks for sticking around for another year at Hogwarts! The back and forth between Draco and Isabella wasn't planned, sorry if it got on your nerves. 13 is an emotional time as you may remember, and if that's where you are right now, I feel for you, man. ^_^ 
> 
> Year Four is in the works and there is still so much more to come! I hope to see you there!
> 
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
